Abstract The Administrative Core provides the overarching leadership that sets the tone, philosophy, and scientific vision of the University of Washington Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (UW ADRC) for the next 5 years and beyond. It ensures that the UW ADRC supports the needs of UW, regional, and national Alzheimer's disease and related dementias (ADRD) investigators and their projects. It does so by providing expertise and well-developed research resources. We enable clinical research which might not otherwise be possible to accomplish due to the time, expense, and expertise it takes to obtain well-characterized and deeply phenotyped human participants and the biospecimens obtained from them. The Core administers a vibrant developmental research project program, focused on young investigators, and closely linked to the Research Education Component. The Administrative Core situates and advocates for the ADRC in its overall institutional setting, and optimizes its impact locally, at our university, within the Alzheimer's Disease Centers Program, and within the broader community of investigators focused on developing solutions for ADRD. The Core also fosters a timely and visionary collaboration with Partnerships for Native Health (P4NH) to build research resources for investigating ADRD in American Indians and Alaska natives.